Wander
by CrazyFrog424
Summary: Alice is always in and out of the mental hospital since her first visit to Wonderland, but soon manages to bring along her younger and non-believer sister Ophelia along for a journey beyond the rabbit hole.
1. bonkers

She'd been in and out of the mental hospital a few times, Alice had. They'd release her thinking she was better and then something would happen again later on and she'd be sent back. She told me once why, but I couldn't believe what she told me, it just proved that she is bonkers. Alice said that she faked that she didn't believe in the magical wonderland, of which she made up because there's no such thing, so that they would release her thinking she was fine and they would. Alice would get so tempted to go visit Wonderland by jumping in a hole in the woods and she claimed that she had. She would come home after a few days of missing acting weird and would claim to have gone to wonderland and my dad would send her back. She was returned last week and the doctor said she won't be returning for years if at all because it's a psychological problem that has not been solved and will take a lot more to solve if it can be. They have diagnosed her with schizophrenia and that makes this all make sense.

That day Alice entered the house crying hysterically and my father got her to sit down with him and explain. I stood in the doorway to hear everything, of course.

"Alice, what is it?" He asked, worry in his voice.

She shook her head, looking down so that you couldn't see her face. Father reached for her hand and she pulled away.

"Look at me, Alice," father said and when she didn't he lifted her chin with his hand. She looked a mess, her eyes pink and puffy and her face was white as snow. She was still crying but not as hard as before. "That's better, now I asked you a question and didn't get an answer."

She shook her head, crying harder now. "The mad hatter…dead, decapitated by the…heartless bloody queen…" She looked down again.

I feared for her then, knowing she was on about Wonderland again and that she was soon going to be sent away again.

Father gave a sad sigh and shook his head. He slowly pulled out his notebook from his coat pocket and a pencil and flipped a few pages. It was a journal on Alice when she's losing it to mark what she thinks she saw or heard, Alice's doctor requested for it.

"Yeah, Alice? Did you see it for yourself?" He asked.

"No," she said, her voice less shaky. "The white rabbit…told me. He's always…late, but not really…"

"Where'd you see this rabbit?"

"In the woods. He led me there and told me."

"I see…"

Alice looked up at him and panicked. "You don't believe me, you think I'm crazy and you're going to send me back!" She started to rise.

"Alice, wait."

She didn't run but didn't sit. "_What_?"

"You're entirely bonkers…But all the best people are…"

She gave a small smile. "And I'm so sorry love." and then it all happened so fast. He pulled her down to the ground and she kicked and screamed and cursed as he pulled a needle filled with iodine from his pocket. He always carries that around in case of times like this, it calms her down and puts her to sleep. He wrestled the crazed Alice. "Ophelia, _help_," he said, struggling.

I jumped at my name being called, shocked he knew I was there, but I didn't dare just stand there. The sight of this made me go bonkers myself, it was horrible and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Tears escaped my eyes as I approached them. "Hold down her arm!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep her down.

Alice looked up at me with a face I've never seen before, I face I wish I hadn't. This would be the first time I had a part in sending her away, and I didn't want to. "Don't you help him, Ophelia," She yelled, still fighting. I was hesitant. "We can run away to Wonderland together and leave this cruel world behind!"

That gave me the courage to do it, I was done with this wonderland nonsense and clearly she needed to be sent away. "Ophelia, _now!_"

I gave her a look of apology. "Because I love you," I choked out before pinning her arm down.

She screamed the loudest at this moment and kicked harder and tried to move her arm and I was struggling to keep it down. "_Screw you! Screw you both! _I'm not crazy! It's real, Wonderland is real! And next time I go I won't return, screw you!"

He shot the iodine into her arm and her movements slowed. I let go of her arm hovered over her, my tears rolling off my face. "It's all in your head, we're going to get you better," I said and I held onto her hand.

"liiiees," her words were slowing too. "Yooou…don't see…it be…cause you…don't try."

"Trying won't open a magical world, Alice," I said to her.

"When I…most need…an escape…Wonderland's there for me."

"Yes, in your head. You've created Wonderland in your head as an escape, it's not real," I explained to her.

"Don't visit me in…the hospital…Ophelia."

That stabbed me like glass. I never wanted this, her to hate me, no matter how crazy she is she's my sister, my best friend. I swallowed hard, released her hand and walked away.

I did visit her though, once. And she was still angry with me. I walked into her room, it being only us two, and she said, "You came like I knew you would. You helped put me in here when I'm not even crazy, I don't belong here_"

"Alice, I_" I interrupted her but she kept on going.

"I trusted you, I thought you'd be the only one sticking up for me but I was wrong. No one believes me, if only you'd give me a chance to show you but now I'm in here and the hole is out there."

"I did what I had to," I defended, "You can trust me, I'm with you Alice. No matter how crazy you get_"

"I am _not_ crazy!" she yelled at me.

"Alice, it slipped, I didn't mean to_" I stuttered apologetically.

"I know you think I'm crazy, like everyone. You never had it in you to say so, but you've thought it all along. You're with them because you're just like them, now go." She looked away in disgust.

I sighed. "Yes, Alice…I do think it – but for good reason! This wonderland is something you'd read in a fairytale. You have schizophrenia, it's in you're head_"

"I think I'd know the difference between something in my head and reality," She shot at me harshly. "It feels real because it is. There's even smells, that's not in my head. And these people, you think I've made up all of them and the stories? – Whatever, it doesn't matter because you nor anyone else is ever going to believe me and I will spend my whole life locked away in here if I don't return to Wonderland and stay because it's real and I'll always believe so therefore things will never change." She looked out the window. "The only problem is getting out of this prison."

I still didn't believe it of course but if I just pretended to…I don't know, it's worth a try. "Fine. I believe you."

She looked back at me, shocked. "_You do?_"

"Well I'll give it a chance. I'll break you out and you'll take me there and when I see it I'll believe it."

A smile spread across her face, mischievous. "Finally came to your senses, sister. Now how are we getting out?"

I thought hard. "Well…You're the one with all the good ideas, you tell me."

She sat quietly for only a few seconds before smiling. "We just run. They can't stop us if we do and when we get to Wonderland we're safe."

I was hesitant to that because I still didn't believe in it and I'd get in trouble if I was seen breaking her out. "How about you run first and I run like I'm chasing you down?"

"Yes," She laughed excitedly and stood up and grabbed a bag with a few things. "Okay, follow my lead…Run fast and don't stop until I do, got it?"

"Got it," I smiled nervously at her.

She opened the door and bolted. I guess that was my cue. I ran after her, a little far behind, but not too much. She ran into a nurse but kept going. "_Hey!_ Stop – somebody stop her!"

I laughed, the adrenaline rising in me. It was going good so far until the alarms went off. Alice made a quick turn to the left and I followed hoping she knew her way. I looked behind me and there were two doctors following us. I heard one of them say, "That's Alice Kingsley! She has to be stopped, she's lost her head!"

"Go to Wonderland and you'll lose your head too if you rub the red queen the wrong way" she shouted back and she laughed, enjoying messing with them because they thought it was all in her head but so did I.

There was a nurse in front of us far down the hall with no turns. "This ends now, ladies."

"_Alice!_" I panicked.

But she was quick to think, she didn't stop running, actually knocking the nurse to the side. "Way to go!" I called after her.

"Thanks!" she called back.

The doors were right ahead, we were almost there – when a white rabbit with glasses and a clock walked through them. I stopped, paralyzed with shock. Alice turned to look at me. "Oh, seeing things Ophelia? Like a whit – Ophelia?"

Yes, I was seeing the white rabbit from her stories and that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	2. busted

I woke up with a bad ache in the head. And I was lying on a bed in a room in the mental hospital?- and there were nurses staring at me and _my father,_ oh god. And no Alice.

"_Alice?_" I asked hazily and rubbed at my forehead. I sat up.

"She's gone," Dad said with a furious look on his face, "Because of you."

"Because of _me_?" I asked in fake shock, I had to play it off. "No you don't understand - I was trying to stop her."

"That is a lie," a skinny, big nosed nurse piped up angrily. "You knocked me over! Pushed me out of your way like you were trying to avoid authority. You also interacted with her in a way that wasn't trying to stop her. You were helping her and now you are in trouble missy."

"She's in here for a god damn reason Ophelia! You know why, you helped me put her in here. And now she'll run away and we'll have to hunt her down," Dad said, his arms crossed.

I didn't know what to say. I suddenly remembered seeing a white rabbit with a clock and glasses and puked all over myself without warning.

"_Ophelia_-" dad gasped.

"Oh god," a nurse said, "Let me get you a towel."

"I think she hit her head, could be concussed. she's sick and I can tell she's a bit foggy - symptoms of that, lay down child," another nurse said, looking the youngest. I did so, disgusted at basking in my own puke. It made me gag.

"Hold it in or go to the bathroom brat," big nosed nurse said. She hated me for knocking her over.

Dad didn't defend me, I guess he was that angry with me. "You think she's concussed?" He asked the nurse.

"Possibly. I'll check her once she's cleaned up," the young nurse answered.

A nurse returned with 2 towels, one wet and one dry. "Here. Use the dry one to wipe it off and the wet after to clean yourself." She backed away and I did so. They're nurses and they can't handle cleaning up puke?

I gagged again at cleaning my puke. You could say I have a weak stomach.

"She's not feeling good, maybe we should let her rest," young nurse suggested.

"Let the child rest? Ha, not until we get some answers," Big nose answered her.

I threw the towels aside, clean, but still smelling and feeling gross.

"Now. Answers. Why did you help break Alice free? What the hell is wrong with you?" Big nose raged.

"I know she did something stupid, but only I can talk to her that way," My dad said sharply. she rolled her eyes. Returning his gaze on me, he said,"But why? Ophelia _why_"

I didn't know what to say. But the nausea was going away some and the thoughts of the white rabbit came back. This whole time she wasn't crazy. She _wasn't_ crazy. She was telling the truth. And if she wasn't, I was crazy. Because I'd seen what she had been seeing all along. And as much as I wanted to ramble about it to these people, I couldn't. Because I would be locked up too. They would say I had schizophrenia too. but Wonderland. _Wow_. It was _real_. I was about to get sick again but I held my breath. I could go and run away from this all if only I could get there. Because it was _real_.

"Say something, god damnit," He was getting angrier.

I had nothing to say but I'd been caught and no more excuses could be made. "Well. She said she had something cool to say to me?" Anger exploded in the room because of my reason for letting out who they thought was a flaming lunatic.

"And i deserve every punishment I get, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "I'm young and foolish. And she's smart and convinced me. I'm sorry."

He was too angry to even look at me. "You're grounded from anything outside of the house." I sighed. I loved everything that wasn't inside the house and he knew it. "And you will help us find her."

Big nose shook her head. "_Children_," She muttered before exiting the room.

"Oh you better learn a lesson from this. what you did is a serious problem and you should be in more trouble for it, but children get away with things. I'm going to check for a concussion now," young nurse said.

The other nurse turned and said some things to my dad but I annoyed that as the nurse came closer to evaluate me.


	3. To and down the rabbit hole

The ride home in our model T was quiet. Father didn't say anything until we were getting out of the car. He got out and stared at me in the car and said, "You're fourteen Ophelia. You aren't so much a child anymore, you knew better than to do that."

"I'm sorry dad," I apologized. But that's all I had to say.

He shook his head. "Go straight up to your room. I sent some guards out looking for her. You and I will search tomorrow morning." He gave me another disappointed look before walking away.

I got out on the other side and started to make my way up to the house when I heard a "_Pssst_"

I turned to see the White rabbit staring at me from the woods. I had to hold on to the top of the Model T to keep from fainting. Grasping this was too much. "Are you alone?" He whispered to me.

I nodded slowly, too stunned too speak. He came out of the woods and closer to me.

"You're _rea_l," I gasped.

He nodded, annoyed by my freaking out. "I am, thanks, but you must come with me. Alice has gone to Wonderland and told me to wait here for you."

That made me nervous, a whole different world, should I go? Well anywhere is better than here right now, father is furious with me and being grounded or being free? I slowly walked closer to him. "Are you the one that's always late?"

"Yes, speaking of-" he grabbed the necklace with a clock on it and examined the time before crying, "I'm late! Oh I'm late, I'm late, _we're_ late, come along now." And he hopped away into the forest.

I took one look back at the Kingsley estate before following him into the woods. "Late for what?" I exclaimed, speed walking to keep up with him and still behind.

"Meeting with the White Queen, Oh so late," he stressed.

The white Queen, she was the good Queen of the land, I knew that much. Actually that's all I knew about her. "Is Alice there?" I asked. I was starting to get excited about this fantasy world that I would soon be in. Unless it was all in my head, but if not, this would be the best experience of my life. So I was smiling.

"I believe in that she is," He said, "It's not safe for Alice out of all people to be roaming elsewhere. You know of the red Queen?"

The bad Queen of the land. "Yeah, she cuts off peoples heads. Is it dangerous being in Wonderland because of her?" That became a worry to me that I hadn't thought of til now.

"It is if you are on or near her land. I advise you stay inside the White castle gates or close by if you desire to wander," he suggested sincerely.

That frightened me - made this Wonderland seem a little more dark. A lot actually. "I don't think going here is such a good idea anymore, I like my head," I stuttered, getting tired of chasing after him.

"It's like I said, you're safe if you're not near her land," He said, "And bring someone with you if you aren't near our land."

I didn't like having restrictions, but if those restrictions were broken, I could be. I shook off the thought. "How much farther is this hole?" I gasped, out of breath.

"Not too much farther," he replied and then started murmuring something about being late.

"So we crawl through to Wonderland? How long does that take?" I asked curiously.

"No, not crawl - You fall into Wonderland."

I gulped. Absolutely not. I have a lot of fears and falling down a dark hole is one of them. And I don't really trust it. "No." I stopped speed walking. "I'd rather go home."

He turned to me. "Go home? Alice said I _have _to bring you so you believe her," He said, "You'll be okay, you won't get hurt_"

"No, it's a no. There's a wicked queen that cuts off innocent heads and I have to fall down a dark hole into another demension to get there," I said, apalled at the thought. "I believe Alice now that I've seen you, so there's no need to go. Continue on, hope you're not too late."

I turned to walk away but his words stopped me. "Fine, go back to being grounded. She's not returning so she will never be found and you're father will just grow hateful to you because of it."

I turned around and looked at him, my lips pursed.

"You can have an adventure or be grounded in a proper and boring home," he said, giving me my options.

"I would go if I didn't have to jump down a hole," I said simply. "But since I would, I can't go."

"It won't hurt you, it's just a portal," He continued to try to convince me. "Alice and I wouldn't do it if it hurt us. I suppose it'd be scary at first, I'm a rabitt - holes are my thinng - but for you, yes. But just one time of doing it will erase your fears of it. Come with me. Alice wants you to, do it for Alice."

I sighed. I guess if alice and himself willingly go, it couldn't hurt that bad..."Fine, but if I want to go home you'll return me, right?"

"yes." he simply said, "Now hurry. we're late, remember?"

I hurried after him. Alice wasn't kidding, he complains about being late way too much.

Not too much longer did we approach a hole. It was next to a big tree with the words _Deep Hole _carved into it. I guess it kept people that encountered it from going into it. Because nobody's going to jump into a dark, deep hole. Except me.  
Nerve bubbled up in me at the portal being right in front of me. This was it. "Do you want me to go first, or you?" He asked.

"You." I didn't even have to consider it.

"Well I'm afraid if I go first that you are going to get too scared to jump and not. How can I trust you'll follow?"

"You're right. I won't go unless I go first, but..." I hovered over it and looked down. Darkness. Couldn't see anything but that. I shook my head and started to back up, I would need a push of words to get me to jump into it, but instead the White Rabbit did the favor of pushing me.

My lungs burned with my screams as I fell in darkness. I was falling, and falling, and screaming when all of the sudden the hole started to have dim light and there were weird objects below and beside me. A piano, a clock, a broom? stairs, I bounced off a matress which only made me scream louder. I was plumetting down for what seemed like hours when finally I saw a black and white tiled floor. A room. But there wasn't anything to break my fall. I closed my eyes and screamed a bloodcurdling scream before blacking out.


	4. Wonderland

It seemed as if I was blacking out a lot lately. I guess I'm going through traumatic times. I awoke feeling fine suprisingly. Nothing hurt actually, even though I'd been falling for a very long time and landed on the hard ground. The White Rabbit wasn't kidding, it was painless. But he wasn't right about me not being scared, I'd be terrified to go down that hole again. I opened one eye nervously and then the other. I was in a circular and wide room with a table and chair and that was all. It looked a little normal. Maybe Wonderland isn't so weird.

I sat up. "Is that a thing you do, black out?" I heard the white rabbits little but sincere voice.

I searched the room for him and saw him perched on top of the table. "Lately it has been." And it was annoying.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"No, kind of the opposite. Why?" I asked.

"Because you are shaking," he pointed out and then I realized I was shaking. It's because I'm nervous. Very. "Don't be frightened, I would comfort you but remember that we're late? We must go quickly - this way." He jumped down onto the chair and then the ground and hopped over to a small door. I followed.

"That's the door out? But I'm way too big to fit through that rabbit," I said, terrified that I was going to be stuck in this room.

"Ah, silly me, I almost forgot." He started fidgeting through his pockets and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a little cookie that said '_Eat me_.' "Do as it says." He handed it to me. I hesitated before taking a bite. It had a peanut-y taste to it.

"How is this going to help?" I asked before taking another bite, it was so good.

He freaked out. "No! Not another bite, that's plenty enough," and he took it back from me. "Should've explained one bite only."

Suddenly my question was answered for me, as I slowly started to shrink. It was the weirdest feeling in my life and startled me at first. I was now the height of the rabbit and befuddled at what just happened. "How," I began but didn't finish. I was too overwhelmed by that to think.

"you'll find things even weirder than that happen in Wonderland, Ophelia," He said, pushing his glasses into place. "Now lets convey onwards."

"Weirder than that? What could be weirder than this?" I asked, but I didn't doubt it.

He unlocked and opened the door revealing the yellowest sunlight. He hopped out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, before following him out. And what I saw was stunning. The most amazing sight there ever was. The beauty and weirdness was unexplainable. Clearly a different dimension. And nothing normal.

A long dirt path ahead with bushes and singing flowers to the sides and mushrooms of all sizes. It smells of lavender mixed with something tangy. Twists and turns up ahead. We were on a staircase above it all. Wonderland was amazing. It was a fantasy land. A place you'd see only in your dreams.

"Another world is a lot to take in, take you're time," rabbit said considerately.

"yeah, I need it, thank_"i began, in awe of the place.

"Oh times up, we're late," He interjected. I rolled my eyes. "Drink this and you'll grow normal again. But only one sip." He handed me a vial with orange bubbling liquid. Again I was hesitant but I took a sip. It took strength to not take another sip because I was so thirsty and the unusual tasting liquid made me want more of it. I handed it back and began to grow, just as weird as shrinking. I was back to my regular size.

He started hopping and I followed. "I'm afraid I'm not going to fit in here," I admitted.

"Of all things you're afraid of not fitting in? Oh ridiculous, no one's the same here. There is no fitting in," He said.

"Good...who's the Mad hatter?" I couldn't help but ask. That's whom Alice cried about before she recently got sent back to the mental hospital and I've heard her mention the name before that.

Rabbit stopped and sighed for a second and then continued to hop along. "The Mad Hatter was a mad man, but a good one, and a great hatter. He was Alice's closest friend and a good friend of mine and the White Queens."

"Why did the Red Queen kill him?" I asked.

"Because he left her for the White queen," Rabbit said, sorrow in his voice. "The red queen and white Queen are sisters if you didn't know, and the bloody big head didn't take that lightly. her guards were out one day and found him and brought him back and...Well, you know the rest."

"That's horrible," I shook my head in disgust. "Why do people support her if she does things like that?"

"Out of fear, I suppose," rabbit replied.

"So how long is this going to take? I'm starving and falling so long has really worn me out," I said. but the flowers humming - which was also very insane that they could do that - was calming.

"I would say a couple of hours," rabbit said, "But in Wonderland you get used to long travels. I don't mind it."

I sighed. I do. "Can we have a resting break?" I whimpered.

"No, are you forgetting something?" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We're _late_!" he cried.

"You care too much about being late," I rolled my eyes. This rabbit was getting on my nerves. "You have to travel by foot always? You have no cars or transportation?"

"There are some big animals used for rides sometimes, but thats all," he said casually. "Now will you stop asking questions?"

"I'm just curious," I huffed.

"You and Alice both. If you don't know your sister is royalty here, she's our princess," Rabbit said.

What. No, I didn't, and that was amazing and bad at the same time. Because she's the princess and I'm just her peasant sister. "My sisters the _princess?_"

"Yes I just told you that," he said, annoyed.

"I didn't know - she never told me. That's huge. Why didn't she tell me?" I was kind of offended.

"Why would she tell her non-believer sister that she was the Princess of what everyone in your world thinks is a make believe land?" Rabbit had a point. "You wouldn't have -" He gasped and stopped talking and hopping. I scrutinized his face which showed fear.

I looked around for what could be scaring him but heard a clanking noise that sounded as if it was coming from where we were headed and was getting closer. It couldn't be seen because up ahead was turns."_What is that?_" I whispered, fear taking me too.

He quickly pulled the cloth with the cookie in it from his pocket. Oh not again. He gave it to me quickly and said, "Take two bites because you need to grow small enough to hide in the grass."

Luckily the grass was tall enough so that he could and he hopped inside and disappeared. I took two bites as he said and started to shrink, the weird tingling feeling coming back. I was tiny again. I ran into the grass but couldn't see him. I'd lost rabbit.

"_Rabbit!_" I whispered in panic. Whatever the clanking noise was, it was getting closer. I continued to run farther from the noise through the grass. But the noise stopped right in front of where I was running from. I turned and looked to see red and white legs and there were lots of them. They looked like they were going in single file. And then I heard, "Alice is in the grass right where we are standing."


	5. gone but not really

** Alice's POV**

"You miss Hatter," the White Queens kind voice acknowledged aloud from behind.

I jumped a little, for I didn't know of her presence. I turned to her and she was smiling. Although she was it didn't touch her eyes.

We were currently in Hatters room. It's where I've been since I arrived at the castle not too long ago. I guess I was trying to find closure. Or just being in his room with his things was the closest I would ever be with him again.

"I missed Hatter even when he was here," I admitted bitterly. "Being away from him whenever I was on Earth was never easy." I returned my attention back to his bin of hats, in which I'd been rummaging through.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I believe that those who leave the world, don't really leave."

I turned back to her in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well they leave parts of them behind," She motioned to his hats and supplies. "And I do believe that their souls stay behind as well." She had a light in her eyes. She truly believed.

"You can't see ghosts though so it makes no difference," I said, shrugging off the idea.

"But, my dear Alice, you can!" she exclaimed. I looked at her in disbelief. "Allow me to explain. You can't without a stone called a moonrah. with it in your possession it lets you see spirits. If whom you seek cannot be seen where you are, you simply call their name and they will hear it and if they want to be shown to you they can make themselves go where you are. Hatter could be in here right now for all we know, we just cannot see him without the moonrah."

"_Oh my_," I gasped in shock. "Why this is such spectacular news!" I cried and laughed in excitement."Why didn't you mention before? Oh never mind that, let's go fetch a moonrah," I was heading towards the door when I realized I didn't know where I was going. "Where do you even get a moonrah?"

She looked away, as if it was hard to tell me directly. "That's the unfortunate part. There's a cave - Jia cave - which is the only place you can get moonrahs and Jia is...on my sisters land." She returned her gaze on me.

There always had to be a complication for things. But I wouldn't let that stop me, or get me down. "Dangerous, but I am Alice Kingsley and I am not afraid." I grinned a confident smile. Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid...But it's worth communicating with my dead best friend.

She looked a little surprised by my bravery. "Silly me," she laughed. "Why did I even doubt that Jia being on Iracebeth's land would stop you? Alice you are so brave, and you're going to collect a moonrah and miss Hatter no more."

I smiled with my mouth closed. The thought of Hatter returning in my life when I thought he'd gone forever was amazing. "And I'll bring moonrah's for everyone else, it'll be as if normal. We can craft the stone into jewelry and wear it," I said proudly.

"Yes, I think of that as a brilliant and do-able idea." she nodded and smiled her approval.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning but I'll need a map to get there," I said.

"Yes, of course," she said, speaking softly and looking away as if in deep thought like she often did. "Shall you convey along a companion? Perhaps Rabbit?"

"Rabbit will do - _rabbit_, where's rabbit, and _Ophelia?_" I gasped, for I'd forgotten all about how they were coming. "They should be here by now." I tried to remain calm as I went over to the window to gaze over the land that I could see. And ironically, scary ironically, rabbit was hopping near. Without Ophelia.


End file.
